Passion
by Spring Epava
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on écoute Maugrim parler trop longtemps ! Amateur du corps, de la chaleur, attracteur et charmeur sans égal, il est capable d'insinuer en vous ce qui tant vous manquait : un zest de passion !


**_Hello, vous qui tentez l'aventure ! Attention ! Je préviens juste : fic de dialogue, peut tout à fait vous emmerder ^^ et léger lemon à la fin._**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

_**Un Zest de Maugrim**_

* * *

Le couloir qui menait à l'antre du monstre s'étendait à perte de vue. Une lueur s'infiltre au travers des carreaux. L'irréel. Et son châle violet se posait sur mon visage. A peine avais-je franchi les premières pierres qu'un rire étroit naquit du fond du passage. Le souffre duveteux du rire se rependit dans le boyau rougeoyant alors que je serrais de plus en plus fort l'épée moite de ma ceinture. Des tâches colorées tournaient sur moi, tendrement, comme pour me bercer et mes pas se font feutrés.

J'avançais, guidé en quelque sorte par des chants d'un animal lové dans l'ombre au loin. Alors que tout s'étreignait en moi sous la peur, que mes yeux faiblissaient d'engourdissement, que tout devrait m'interdire d'approcher ce qui se trouvait devant moi… mes pas se faisaient plus réguliers, mes sensations plus fortes, et la sérénité gagna progressivement.

Oui… Yeux ouverts, marcher sur les flots de pierre qui résonnent et font de mes pas la mélodie des carillons. Ne plus que croire en cet instant. Encadré par les étoiles du plafond bas, souffler pour que cela continue et…

Maugrim était droit devant. Je reconnaissais sa face. Je reconnaissais ce sourire de haine ! J'en avais la nausée ! Nausée affreuse ! Me prenait à la gorge. Je voulais m'enfuir. Et pourtant mon corps de marbre continuait son avancée ! Coincé ! Piégé par ce regard qui m'aspirait à lui. Englué dans le monde de chair suintante qui tournait sur moi. Accablé. Les yeux ouverts tout autour de moi. Et mon ventre, qui gargouillait à n'en plus pouvoir, se tordant sous le peur ! J'ai peur tout en dedans de moi !

La bouche de l'homme en face de moi s'ouvrit. Il avait le visage bas, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Sa voix était grave, jamais placée, toujours en glissement d'une octave à l'autre.

C'était lui…

Maugrim !

Le responsable de la mort hurlante !

Le responsable de la future libération de la reine lézard !

Le responsable de la mort de tout un quartier, et avec cela… celle de mon compagnon… et peut-être la mienne !

« Toi ! »

Mon épée brandit, l'homme, installé sur son siège continuait de sourire, faisant un signe de la main pour que je baisse mon arme. J'étais tétanisé soudain. Figé. Et que j'entre dans la pièce où il se trouvait :

« Entrez… Entrez je vous dis. Je vous ai attendu bien longtemps, vous savez ? Je vous regardé, je vous observé depuis le haut de cette tour, je vous regardé ainsi parcourir chaque étage et je vous vois maintenant devant moi, suant eau et sang, que puis-je demander de plus ? » Demanda l'homme, souriant légèrement. « Allez, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, nous avons mille et une choses à discuter vous et moi. Et nous devons parler de vous surtout, oui, de vous mon cher Gen… »

« Je… Je ne peux pas vous parler… »

« Ah ? Vraiment ? Serais-ce la fatigue qui vous fait dire de telle sottises ? Moi en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Et je crois que malheureusement vous ne pouviez me résoudre à vous enfuir de mes mots. Dans tous les cas Gen, très bientôt, vous me rejoindrez. Vous serez de notre grande famille et vous servirez votre nouveau maître comme on sert un frère ou un père - cela, nous en déciderons en temps voulu. En attendant, asseyez-vous. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

Maugri plissa des yeux :

« Ha… Vous… Tu as un certain charme à me réister de la sorte. Crois-tu que c'est en me fuyant ainsi que tu finiras par me tuer ? Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. En fait, tu n'en a rien à faire que je sois en vie ou non, pour l'instant… Ta venue est simplement reliée au fait que Maugrim tu voulais, Maugrim me voici ! Et mort ou vif, j'ai toujours une grande valeur ajoutée, ça, tu peux en être sûr. Allez, assied-toi donc, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me tuer. »

« Chutt… Ferme votre clapet. Taisez-vous enfin, votre langue est acerbe, j'ai l'impression d'écouter le sifflement d'un serpent. Je veux pas vous entendre ! Taisez-vous maintenant ! Et je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer ! Restons-en au vouvoiement merci… Ah, de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je continue à parler avec vous… Je devrais vous assommer pour que l'on en finisse…»

Maugrim sourit de tout son visage, brillant de mille feux, galvanisé par mes mots :

« Non, je t'en prie, assied-toi. Et ouvre la bouche, comme le font les morts. » Pause. « Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? La mort hurlante… Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? J''espèere en tout cas. Parce que, pour toi le voyage est terminé. Tu ne bougeras plus d'ici à présent. »

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'attaquer. Tu es bien trop faible pour ça, mon ami. Et il faut aussi que tu saches quelque chose, très simple : Maugrim Korothir, n'a jamais perdu une bataille de conversation. C'est lui qui gagne ! Lui, lui-même ! Vous parlez, et vous me rejoignez. Toutes les personnes qui m'ont parlé ont rallié les rangs de Maugrim, et par la même occasion, Morag. »

« Comment vous avez pu servir un maître aussi horrible ? Vous êtes humain ! Et elle, lézard ! »

« Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas différents. La seule chose qui nous différencie entre nous tous, êtres vivants, se sont nos buts, les choses que nos recherchons, nos passions. La passion de la passion. Nos confrères Lézards ont la même que nous : faire régner un monde plus juste. »

« De quelle monde vous parlez ? Vous allez semer la dévastation ! Vous savez très bien ce que Morag compte faire de Faerun ! »

« Oui, je le sais, nous le savons tous, et c'est pour cela que je suis là à ce bureau. Morag à ses raisons, et je crois sincèrement en son grand projet. La justesse, l'harmonie que cette transformation va apporter sera parfaite. Un accord, une harmonie. Il y a très longtemps, l'harmonie a été brisé et a décimé presque tout un peuple. Et Morag a fait en sorte que son peuple revienne à la vie. Une très belle histoire, non ? Tu dois la connaître je présume. »

« Non… Et je ne préfère pas vous écouter vous… justifier, cela ne changera rien. »

« Oh crois bien que je ne justifie pas mes actes autrement que pas mon plaisir. Rassure-toi. Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué dans mes motivations… Assied-toi donc ! »

Je m'assied naturellement, comme si le siège était tout destiné pour moi à cet instant, et que peut-être le siège lui-même se jouait de moi.

« Enfin. »

« Je sais que vous êtes en train de m'hypnotiser… » Dis-je sucement, la voix amer.

« Haha, ce n'est pas de l'hypnose. La seule magie que j'utilise sur vous n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu connais… Elle n'a rien de… magique. C'est la simple magie du corps qui parle… Je n'utiliserai aucun sort pour t'avoir à mes côtés. Ensemble, nous nous réunirons pour servir… »

« .. » Je me frottais l'oreille droite, absent, le cou trempé de sueur.

« Si tu as soif, il y a une fontaine dans le coin, si tu as faim… Malheureusement je n'a irien a te proposer mais… »

Je fronçais alors les sourcils, me rendant compte d'un détail plus que perturbant :

« Et pourquoi vous souriez come ça ? »

« Je sourie parce que je vous ai en face de moi. Enfin ! Gen ! Parlons un peu de toi ! Parlons de ce que tu m'as apporté. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai placé tous mes espoirs en toi. Ma foi…

Desther que tu as vaincu, t'estimais peu. Il ne croyait pas en ta réussite. Il n'a jamais cru en ta capacité à le détrôné. Mais Desther est un sous-fifre parmi les autres. Il n'a pas sa propre volonté d'agir.

Il est animé par une sorte de rage sourde, de haine. J'ai compris plus tard finalement, cette année, en voyant tous ces gens me rallier, et toutes les possibilités qui m'étaient offertes, que ma liberté venait de là. Tout ce que je volais accomplir était simplement dû à ce qui me motivait personnellement, la non-haine. Je sais que tu es sceptique. C'est différent de non-haine… Je e suis pas animé d'une non-conviction, il y a une conviction. Ce n'est pas le contraire de Haine non plus. Ce n'est pas la gentillesse. JE suis animé par la passion, et par la tension que le charme procure.

« Quel charme ? »

« Le charme… de revoir la nature refaire surface. »

« Bien sûr… »

« Dans un monde lointain, la jungle recouvrait tout Fareun, une grande jungle au climat très chaud. Il faut croire que certains Dieux en ont décidé autrement. Des dieux ou des démons, qu'importe… Je ne crois plus en grand-chose maintenant… Les gens de mon passé se sont chargé de me faire oublier toute ce qui pouvait exister au delà du ciel. Sans croyance me voilà… Il n'y a plus qu'une croyance : celle du corps, et celui des autres. Je ne irais pas que j'ai fais une théorie, mais dans tous ces ouvrages que tu vois là, il y a une toute réflexion que j'ai mené pendant ces dernières années. Ces dix dernières années il faut préciser !

Et il faut ajouter que ma rencontre avec Morag a fait imploser cette théorie. Morag m'a transformée. Jamais je n'avais pensé être atteint d'une femme Lézard. Ou même par un lézard tout simplement. Je ne dirais pas que les femmes sont plus convaincantes, mais il est évident que certaines savent charmer bien plus facilement que les hommes. Les hommes sont timides…

Sauf vous Gen, sauf vous Gen. Sauf toi ! Tu n'es peut-être pas si timide que tu peux le laisser paraître. A la tour des arcanes je t'ai observé, mais déjà bien avant on m'a raconté tes exploits, et la façon dont tu battais. Haha… Il paraît que lors de ton premier combat tu était sous le choc mon pauvre Gen… Et ton compagnon demi-orc qui est mort maintenant, Daléan, t'avais réconforté à l'époque. Je trouve ça, plu qu'intéressant.

« Vous avez fais un profil psychologique de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Un petit peu, à ma manière. »

« Vous savez qui je suis, d'om je viens, qu'est-ce que je veux faire… Pourquoi je suis là maintenant. »

« Oui… Tu veux absolument me rencontrer. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Si… »

« Tu le nieras peut-être toute ta vie, mais tu es venu pour moi. Tu veux, au fond de toi, tu le veux. Je le sens. Quand tu es entré, tu n'as pas présenté tout de suite ta lame. Tu n'as pas cherché à détruire ma maison, exterminer mes domestiques, ou tuer tous mes mignons. Tu les as évités au contraire. »

« Je ne cherche pas le combat… »

Maugrim acquiesça presque tendrement :

« Hum… Tu me cherches moi. Peut-être pas depuis le départ de ta quête, mais depuis que tu as entendu parler de Maugrim Kotohir, tu me cherches. À ta façon aussi.

Et je t'ai cherché , ma façon moi aussi. Je ne vais pas dire que j'ai rendu notre rencontre plus facile, mais j'ai éloigné bon nombre d'assassins qui te poursuivaient. Haha, Morag n'a pas que moi comme associé. Desther est mort. Desther, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui parler. Mais il n'était pas si difficile que ça à éliminer, pas vrai ? Ha, son pauvre fort, sa pauvre relation (s'il saagissait de cela et non pas d'un culte poisseux et miséreux). Complètement renfermé.

Il est devenu aveuglé par la nécromancie. La nécromancie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Ce qui me passionne plus que tout, c'est le corps, et la résistance. La chaleur qui en émane. Nous sommes des radiateurs ! (Maugrim présenta à ce moment un petit livre qu'il venait de prendre en main) C'est ce que j'ai écris ! Haha, il y a quelques années. Tu peux jeter un œil si tu veux. Nous avons tout notre temps. Tout notre temps. Pour discuter. Pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Maugrim se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Sur sa tête étonnamment éclairé, sa cicatrice rougissante qu'il caressait doucement.

« Pourquoi Morag ? »

« Parce que, j'ai trouvé mon compte à tous les points de vue. Mais peut-être que la plus importante des raisons, au delà même de la passion pour la passion, et de la chaleur des corps… Il a eut cet incident de la pierre Source.

Il y a plus d'un an, je suis allé dans les souterrains de la ville de Neverwinter. J'étais libre, j'allais om bon me semblait à l'époque. Le cœur de la ville, la Péninsule, Le nid des mandants – qui ne s'appelait pas encore ainsi à l'époque –, Lacoir était Lacnoir était magnifique. Mais, il faut dire ce qui est maintenant. Nous avons déchéance une catastrophe. Nous avons disséminé cette maladie…

Et c'est moi, qui suis à l'origine de tout, finalement. »

Il se touche encore le crâne.

« Jamais de ma vie je n'avais pensé être aussi proche de la mort, c'est une expérience très spéciale. Peut-être que vous pensez qu'on lévite lorsque l'on meurt. Que l'on sort lentement de notre corps, que le passé revient nous hanter, nous charmer. Ahh… La mort est bien plus neutre que cela. Mais c'est le cœur qui subit tout, pas l'esprit.

Et j'ai bien cru y passer cette fois là. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines, errant dans les bas-fonds de Neverwinter, en quête d'un possible remède à ma maladie. Mais personne ne connaissait encore la mort hurlante, ce mal que Morag avait elle-même crée afin de protéger sa tribu et les siens, personne. Mes jours se sont fait de plus en plus sombres, la douleur m'écrasais. Je ne sais as bien quel est encore votre propre rapport à la douleur, mon bon ami, mais sachez que jamais un corps ne peux d'ordinaire ressentir de quoi il est réellement constitué. Je parle de vos os, de votre chair, de tout ce qui vous fait corps saillant.

La mort hurlante est une de ces maladies qui vous putréfie de l'intérieur, lentement. Vous avez déjà dû en entendre parler… et vous connaissez bien sûr vous-même… les symptômes de cette triste condition, Maugrim se mit à rire doucement, comme apaisé. Mais tous les maux de ce monde ne valent pas les cauchemars que la maladie avait entraînés. Moi, fou et ivre de douleur, j'étais également torturé par mes rêves. En effet, ayant détecté un éventuel potentiel en moi – de tout cela je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr – la prêtresse Morag avait décidé d'en appeler à mon aide, par le biais de la pensée. »

Maugrim passa une main fatigué sur son crâne élégamment charcuté, avant de se frotter paisiblement les mains, faisait reluire ses paumes de sueur :

« J'ai entendu sa voix, petit à petit. Et au fur et à mesure que je trouvais les jours de plus en plus longs, infinis, elle se faisait plus présente, presque réelle. Les rêves avaient pris le dessus.

J'en étais réduis à cet être de sommeil sans fin. J'étais devenu… prescient. Et elle a u parler ma langue, j'ai pu la comprendre, nous nous sommes compris. Avec du recul maintenant, je me rends bien compte à quel point j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur elle, et même, sur cette pierre source.

Elle a tout fait pour m'aider, et m'a simplement demandé de la sortir de là, en contrepartie. Sauver une vie pour sauver un peuple… Le choix était vite fait, non ? »

* * *

« Et vous avez accepté les projets de Morag ? A savoir refaire de ce monde une jungle hostile où les humains n'auraient plus leur place ? »

Maugrim esquissa un sourire, fatigué :

« Hum… ça, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire. J'avais certainement promis à Morag de la sortit de sa pierre, mais pas vraiment plus. Il en allait de ma vie. Aussitôt que le premier mot de pouvoir était en ma possession, elle fit en sorte de me seul avait le remède. Elle seule. La maladie n'était pas anodine. Sa création demanda plusieurs jours et elle m'avait raconté qu'alors le sacrifice de quatre créatures avait été nécessaire. Quatre. Et vous les connaissez bien. Puisque vous, Gen, vous en avez trouvé des semblables dans la ville. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions… » JE soupirai.

« Prenons notre temps. Gen… il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'accepter quel'on me coupe la parole. Surtout s'il s'agit de quelqu'un comme vous… »

« Comme moi… ? »

« Oui, tout à fait, comme vous. »

« Et qu'avez-vous donc à dire sur moi… Vous avez déjà tout dit, non ? » J'haussai les épaules.

« Jouer au petit ignorant avec moi ne servira à rien, très cher Gen. Pas plus pour éviter de répondre à mes questions, qu'à vous protéger de mes arguments – si on peut réellement appeler arguments les histoires que je vous raconte.

« Je ne joue pas au malin… »

IL releva un sourcil, intrigué :

« Et à quoi donc alors ? Très cher ? »

« Je cherche simplement à vous comprendre… »

« Moi aussi… » Il sourit timidement. « Je cherche à me comprendre, comme tout le monde devrait le faire. La lus grande énigme est celle de l'intime, mon cher Gen. »

« Cher… cher, on dirait que vous ne savez plus quoi dire de moi. Je ne suis pas cher. »

« Si… vous êtes mon cher. Vous êtes cher. En termes économiques, vous avez sauvé Neverwinter et bien d'autres régions de Faerun, à vous tout seul, puis avec quelques autres abrutit de mercenaires qui ne faisaient pas votre poids, vous déconcentraient et tout le reste. S'en est ainsi, rien de plus. Vous êtes cher, tout le monde vous veux en un certain sens… »

Je finis par laisser un sourire envahir mon visage, m'approchant un peu de lui :

« Vous aussi… vous êtes très cher. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Je fit une pause, me rendant compte de la profondeur des yeux que le personnage en face de moi tenait.

« Tout le monde vous veut… également. »

« Ah oui… ? » Il se gratta le crâne avec simplicité. « Vous savez que ce n'est pas en me faisant plaisir que vous arriverez à vos fins... enfin… pourquoi pas. Tout dépend de votre but. »

« Vous tuer. » J'expirai profondément.

« Ah… »

« Mais vous deviez vous en douter, puisqu'il semblait que vous sachiez tout de moi. »

« Vous mentez. » Répondit-il immédiatement.

« Comment cela. »

« Vous mentez, et j'en suis sûr, aussi sûr que vous êtes un être des plus intelligent. Seulement vous feignez votre intelligence en face de moi, et ce n'est pas plus profitable pour vous. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Alors vous venez de changer d'avis ! » Dit-il en tapant des mains, presque satisfait.

« Non… » Au fin fond de moi, je ne pouvais qu'admettre en partie qu'il avait raison, puisque d'un autre côté, moi-même restais incertain quand à mes propres motivations et buts. « Mon objectif a sans doute changé quand je vous ai vu… ou tout du moins quand je suis rentré ici dans vote bureau. Maintenant que je suis en face de vous, je sais que je dois vous éliminer. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Fit-il en tenant son sourire imperturbable.

« Parce ce que vous êtes un être abject. »

« Oh, vilain Gen ! Vilain, vilain ! N'as-tu pas honte d'insulter ainsi un de tes amis les plus proches ? Un de tes futurs supérieurs ? Sinon collaborateur ? »

« Jamais je ne vous rejoindrais, sombre crétin. Et nous n'avons jamais pu nous rencontré auparavant. Jamais, aussi cessez de m'appelez ami. »

Son sourire de fut que plus éclatant :

« Oh mais si, croyez bien que nous nous sommes rencontré déjà. Une fois, une seule mais il s'agissait bien d'une rencontre… »

« De quelle rencontre vous parlez alors ? »

« Je veux parler… » Et son sourire s'intensifia encore, gagna en finesse. « Je crois que vous vous souvenez très bien, de ce petit prêtre du nid des mandants… »

« Que… »

Aussitôt mon esprit était comme embrumé. Par ce qu'il disait, et par les images qui me revenaient alors. Oui, la salle, ce petit sanctuaire, tout près du grand cimetière, ce petit homme, il faisait bien la même taille que Maugrim et… il portait cette capuche.

« Vous… vous étiez ce prêtre et vous m'avez vu… »

« Oui… je vous ai vu ainsi, dans votre plus simple appareil, c'est donc toute cela que avez retenu ? »

Je me crispai sur ma chaise, le bois se fit craquant.

« Mais je vous comprend. Au-delà de la gêne que j'ai pu vous faire ressentir et que vous devez maintenant ressentir, j'imagine que de se retrouver nu peut être quelque chose gratifiant dans un certain sens. Non ? »

« Pourquoi… » Je soupirai, je haletais même.

« Rappelez-vous donc de mon regard, de mes gestes, de la façon dont mes yeux se sont lentement fermés à ce moment précis où vous vous êtes révélé à moi, paré de votre plus belle tenue… Vous n'avez donc aucune mémoire ? Il s'agit pourtant d'un instant qui a fait s'écrire dans mon esprit mille et unes pensées des plus… troublantes. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'oublier… Quelle soirée. »

« Je… »

Je balbutiais ce que je pouvais, incapable de me figurer Maugrim, ce Maugrim là me voyant ainsi. Et pourtant, cela avait presque quelque chose de… naturel. De logique.

« Je ne peux pas sentir cette atmosphère à nouveau, désolé. »

« Ah, vraiment ? Un être aussi puissant que toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas si puissant. »

« Moi non plus… mais je n'en fais pas tout un plat. Et je parlais bien de la puissance de l'imagination. Votre puissance physique, nous le savons bien, elle est quasi inexistante. »

Je relevai les yeux, froissé :

« Comment vous pouvez affirmer cela ? Par les combats ? »

« Entre autre… Mais vous trichez. Vous trichez tout le temps mon cher. On ne combat pas les gens avec des armes magiques, ni avec des sorts. Vous êtes de ces mages qui font les choses à distance, voilà tout. Aussi il m'a été bien difficile de définir votre puissance physique. Mais quand j'ai vu la façon dont vous avez finalement utilisé Daléan à vos côté… enfin, utilisé. Plutôt, comment il vous a aidé, protégé, comment il a fait en sorte que presque rien ne vous arrive. Vous n'avez pas choisis ce demi-orque pour rien, et cela est devenu évident lorsque vous l'avez perdu. Votre chagrin vous a poussé à la lâcheté, la folie, la confusion…

Quelques jours plus tard, vous avez décidé de reprendre quelqu'un, mais personne ne semblait faire l'affaire. Surtout pas des femmes comme Linu, ou comme Sharwyn et leurs maigres carrures. Et vous avez eu bien tord sur ce point. Votre quête aurait été si facile avec l'aide de quelqu'un de leur trempe. Malheureux. C'est pour ces raisons que je sais que vous n'avez pas de force physique, Gen… pour ces raisons que vous là en face de moi et que vous ne m'avez attaquer. Au fond de vous je sais ce qui se cache. CE qui se dissimule avec peine. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir… »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Je… je ne sais plus… Vous divaguez, et il semble que vous y prenez plaisir. Quel est le but de tout ça ? »

« Certes, je divague d'une certaine façon, et je me délecte de l'effet que cela produit sur vous. Mais, imbécile, vous savez bien où tout cela va nous mener, pas vrai ? N'importe qu'elle passion est sujet à controverse, mais les miennes je les vénère et personne ne pourra m'en vouloir. Je ne crois pas qu'il y grand monde pour les adorer comme moi je le fais. Comme je les entretiens.

Non, personne d'autre ! Vous savez, ma Tour, je ne l'ai pas ainsi bâtie par hasard. Au départ, il s'agissait d'une ancienne académie, vous savez. Cela a mit du temps pour en avoir les droits. Il fallut éliminer tous les enfoirés qui en contrôlaient la propriété et j'ai pu en jouir à ma guise. L'hiver approchait et je devais absolument commencer les travaux. L'hiver, n'est-ce pas la plus belle saison des saisons, après tout ?

« Peut-être… »

« Peut-être ? … Haha, L'hiver est a delà de l'hibernation, la vernalisation de toute chose même des Hommes ! Se recroqueviller au coin du feu est puis parfois sortit, se réveiller dans la brouillard au matin, dans la bue froid et jaune, les glaires de la saison sourde. Les laines y sont bien propres, bien laineuse, le son du feu crépite. Moi-même j'ai fais installé plusieurs cheminées dans les appartements comme vous le voyez. Celle de mon bureau et de ma chambre ici, vous le voyez, ne marche plus. Le feu s'est éteint. Les deux parents du feu, la pierre et le bois. C'est intéressant de comprend à quel point certains éléments sont inflammables. Avec le quelques mages qui j'ai réunis dans ma tour. Le bois est inflammable par essence, et l'essence du bois est ce qu'il y a de plus inflammable.

En quelque sort nous somme aussi inflammable, vous savez ? Le bois est un état de celle organique, comme nous. Peut-être que tous les mages se réunissent sur les places du monde pour faire changer les choses. Mais je ne crois pas, vraiment pas. Dans un certain sens, toutes les plantes du royaume ont été emmenées ici dans des petits bocaux. Je me demande encore comme nous avons pu entraîner tout cela ici. Cela a requis beaucoup de temps. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de compacter tout cela Mais c'était pour la recherche… Aussi je me suis procuré beaucoup de sortilèges. Des parchemins des magies les plus courantes et des plus complexes. J'ai découvert des magies qui m'ont beaucoup intrigué… Notamment… en ce qui concerne la magie du feu.

Je suppose que vous la connaissez. Certains mages dans les catacombes inférieures ont réussi à insuffler du feu à des éléments qui ne pouvaient pas prendre feu.

La magie du feu repose sur le fait que beaucoup de choses autour de nous peuvent êtres brûlés. Comme si le bois faisait en quelque sorte partie d'eux, dans une certaine proportion. Mais tout le bois du monde ne suffit à faire brûler des pierres, à brûler le vent, à brûler un souffle. Oui, le souffle chaud, quelque chose qui se repend dans le corps Voila quelque chose de dynamique. Je ne savais même pas moi-même que la chaire ne pouvait pas vraiment brûler.

Qu'avons-nous appris ? Qu'avons-nous appris ? Maugrim a appris beaucoup de choses, y compris que nous sommes tous quelque part inflammables Peut-être qu'il nous manque-t-il simplement une allumette. Bientôt, les lanternes s'allumeront, et vous serez tout enflammez pou moi, n'es-ce pas ? Chez vous peut-être il y quelque chose qui attend, un âtre. Je sens bien que vous êtes disposé à cela en vous-même. Dans votre été naturel, vous êtes aussi en force de bois. Les rares sorts que vous maîtrisez, la façon dont vous regardez les gens. C'est vous… C'est un état d'âme. Et il m'indique que vous êtes inflammables. Sans doute que Maugrim Korothir aussi…

Peut-être que je devrais vous tuer tout de suite Mais bizarrement, lus j'y pense, plus ce la me révulse. Dans un certain sens vous m'êtes agréable. Et comment se séparer de quelqu'un qui vous écoute enfin Qui vous pose les bonnes questions, au bon moment ? Qui peut vous interrompre aussi. Une sorte de miroir. Orienté vers moi. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très égocentrique. »

« Oh excusez-moi, j'ai un corps, j'ai un esprit Tout comme vous Je suis unique. Mais parler de soi n'a jamais été quelque chose d'égocentrique. Détrompez-vous. Je suis partisan d'une théorie, qui a fait rire bon nombre de mes confrères à l'époque : une théorie que qui implique que les êtres humains sont effectivement uniques : une âme placée dans un corps pour toute une vie Unicité.

Mais quelque chose fluctue d'un individu ç un autre La pensée… Le discours que je suis en train de vous faire vous influence d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si vous décidez l'ignorer. Mon discours vous atteint, d'une certaine façon. Et je sais très bien que dans tous les cas, vous finirez par flancher. Car les idées s'insinuent. Tranquillement, elle colore l'esprit. Comme le colorent de jeunesse et de vieille (il sortit un verre et le commença à la boire) et cette eau que j'ai dans la bouche va passer dans la votre bientôt Voyez ? Sentez, Vous la ressentez ?

* * *

Ma bouche devient pâteuse, lourde. Rien de m'indique que quelque chose vienne d'y entre, s'y déposer, vienne s'y miroiter mais je la sens, je la sens en moi.

« Ah… c'est de la magie que vous faites ? »

« Absolument pas (devient déploré) Mais tout cela est trop vrai. Mais écrits étaient vrais Tous trop vrais. Malheureusement tout ce que j'ai écris avait un sens. J'aurais aimé que tout ce que j'ai écris ne sois pas une réalité. Tout était magnifique, bien, chaque petite goutte de sang versé sur le sol vient nourrit vôtre sang à vous. »

« Maugrim vient se gratter le haut du crâne :

« Toutes les blessures sont les mêmes. Mais la plus grande est celle de l'agresseur. «

« Comme vous vous êtes fait ça ? »

« Nous en venons là ? »

« Cela fait un moment que je voulais vous demander. »

« Le sang a beaucoup coulé. Tes taches bien rouges. Au début, un énorme jet, plein de gouttes, quelques centimètres. Un mouchoir de sang. Eparpillé. Des hépatocytes. Le bois sortait de mes veines. L'écharde fumante. C'était dans les sous-sols. La pierre source. Nous en revenons toujours là, n'st-ce pas ? L'incident originel. J'étais sans doute un peu trop libre à cette époque. Je ne regretterais jamais ce que j'ai fais là-bas. J'ai laissé beaucoup de monde se démerder là-dedans. Se scarifier pour une cause qui de toute façon nous mènerait à la mort. Ils ont été exterminés. Les hommes lézards ne sont pas s guerriers habituels.

Et les créatures qui contrôlaient aux ordres de Morag aussi. Enfin… garder, Morag avait un contrôle relatif sur eux. Avec leur intelligence limitée ils ne pouvaient répondre qu'à moitié à ses ordres Ce n'était pas le genre de montres adéquat pour elle. J'étais son monstre idéal. Quand elle m'a senti entrer dans les cavernes, j'vais l'impression d'être épié, être ressenti. Et que comme vous à nouveau on me tendait un miroi. Je retrouve ce sentiment, à nouveau. Vous êtes ce sentiment, et ce la fait très mal. Ah… Ah ! »

Il souffre.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Non… oui, bien sûr que je vais bien ? Ce n'est pas moi le problème. Morag avait bien protégé son monde. Très bien même. Personne ne peut résister à une telle blessure. Peu de temps après que j'ai posé ma main sur la pierre de source, j'ai ressenti une grande chaleur. Comme si tout le temps qui s'était évanoui dans l'hiver que nous vivons encore aujourd'hui s'était relevé, et d'un coup une explosion. C'est ce qui se passera si Morag se réveille un jour, come nous l'avons prévu.

C'est pour cela que nous devons faire en sorte que cela se produise le plus rapidement possible. Et que vous puissiez contribuer. C'est pour cela que je suis en face de vous là. Pour que vous m'aidiez. Trois poignards de sang. Crocheté ma tête. Serpe amère qui ont fait gouté le sang d'âcreté pour coincer le rebut dans mes veines insalubres. Première façon de courir. Un manège, de la Homme. Ces trois couteaux étaient très différents. L'énorme caprice leu, avec des tranchants, luminescent !

Les gouttières en sortaient fluorescentes, quelque chose d'incroyable. Deuxième coup. Le plus douloureux de tous. Pourfendre quelqu'un avec du pain, vous voyez e que cela peut faire Même le bois le plus mou peut transpercer quelque chose à force de s'y concentrer. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que cela peut faire ? Cette étape que j'ai ressentie, ce mouvement d'affect ultime. Qui a lancé dans ma chair un délire puissamment, un pont diviseur a lacéré, divisé ma peau à n'ne plus pouvoir. Et je suis tombé fou, fou de douleur. J'ai jamais cru que ce la pourrait s'arrêter. Complètement dingue. Et j'ai finis par sentir une sorte de … conscience du monde altéré.

A ce moment, le monde était cette sorte de morte éveillée qui ne disait mot. Même la mort n'était pas une certitude. La douleur. Parce qu'il y a corps, il y a douleur. Un grand sujet…. Que je n'avais pas assez potassé d'ailleurs à l'époque que je m suis pris la griffe et croyez-moi, après cette incident, la révélation que j'ai eu m'a fait comprendre que c'était cela le vrai sujet. Ma passion est reliée à la douleur. Le corps est relié… tout cela m'intéressait aussi.

La troisième lame, fut la dernière révélation Elle m'a retournée. Retournée. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose dans ce monde rien de bien extraordinaire, que de la douleur. Mais une douleur qui était particulièrement jouissive ? OU en tout cas qui pouvait l'être. Que les fous viennent me regarder maintenant pour me dire que j'ai tord. Que les gens qui s'emmerdent viennent me le dire. Je parle de ce qu'il y a de plus important en ce monde. Le corps, dans lequel vous vivez, et le sang qui habite en vous, qui ne demande qu'à en sortir. Délimité par cette peau étage. Il fallait que j'expose la chair à la vue de tous. Je suis cet être à moitié mort à moitié vivant. Ouvert, complètement ouvert ce que les chimistes ont appelé un système ouvert, je l'ai réellement ouvert sur l'extérieur.

J'ai découvert que certaines choses pouvaient traverser la peau… Comme la sueur, celle qui s'accumule en ce moment ans mon dos. Un tel état, vous ne pouvez as vous en sortir indemne… Je ne dis pas que j'étais condamné à vivre dans la douleur uniquement, la souffrance à l'éternité. Mais L'air qui frappe constamment sur le haut de ma chair, et un jour en cautérisant mon crâne j'ai réussi à empêcher qu'il ne se referme totalement. Le feu à couler, le sang à brulé. Me voilà fin prêt pour vous. Voici mon crâne, voici Maugrim Korothir. »

* * *

« Mais… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il faut chaud ici… »

« Un peu qu'il fait chaud ! »

Il m'enlève mon haut. Je ne dis rien, je me laisse faire

« Voilà, vous ne pourrez plus dire que vous sentez le chaud et l'ammoniac. Les bêtes que l'on grade au frais… Et votre manteau, j'aimerais le brûler. Tout doit brûler ! Je le gardais précieusement conter mon cœur. Et je ferais de même avec votre cœur, que quand nous aurons finis de totalement nous connaître Sauf si vous décidez de devenir mon miroir personnel pour l'éternité.

« Vous avez juste besoin que l'on écoute. »

« Que l'on écoute, et que l'on me pose des questions. Que l'on m'écoute, et que l'on me suive. Vous savez, il y a des parfums qui restent en vous et s'y imprime. Et même certaines images sont moins marquantes que les parfums. Morag n'avait aucun parfum, mais vous vous en aviez un qui est extrêmement étrange.

En, revenant du nid des mandants, j'ai compris que c'était vous le prochain éclat de mon miroir. Vous qui pourrez m'entailler de votre chair ma chair. Voyez, ce que j'ai sur ce crâne ont été fait par trois griffes, trois entités très différentes. Et vous voilà, voter jeunesse qui se fait lascive devant moi. Et je vous demande, de brandir une lame et de venir applique votre jeunesse sur mon crâne. Et que ce dernier symbole ce soit tout. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien appliquer votre couteau sur ma tête… Que je pusse enfin vivre. Je n'ai pas de vraies explications pour ce geste, mais je vous demande simplement de la faire. »

Je pleure :

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez… »

« Bien sûr… regardez. »

« Ah… »

Il plante son couteau dans la main de Gen.

« Voyez… »

« La plaie se retrouve lentement sur le crâne de Maugrim.

« Voilà… »

Tout de vient flou. »

« Arrête. Je sais bien que vous êtes en train de jouer avec moi. Que plus rien n'es réel »

« Est-ce que les bougies sont réelles ? Est-ce que mes lèvres sont réelles ? Ahahha, est-ce que vous trouvez que votre maladie est réelle. Que cette blessure l'est ? »

Il enlève sa chemise, dévoila son torse étonnamment vieux et crépis.

« Voilà, où est la réalité là-dedans ? Je crois qu'il vous reste beaucoup à découvrir. Et de mon côté, moi aussi. Voilà où nous en sommes maintenant. »

« Mon esprit est envasé avec vous, je ne peux plus faire grand chose avec vous. J'aimerais sortir, mais l'esprit est casé. A part me tourne les pouces ç écouter Vous êtes un enfant qui cri. Vos paroles sont des cris ! C'est la vérité. Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Non ! Si ! Non ! Haha… c'est pas la vérité. La vérité ne sort pas de la bouche des enfants ! Si ! Non ! ... Haha… non certainement pas. Les enfants sont des enfants. Ils sont sensoriels. La sensorialité, c'est la vie.

Qu'est-ce qui est réel ? ce qui est vrai ? Non… pas forcément ! Ne confondez pas Maugrim… C'est moi qui confonds ! Bien… Je crois qu'il est venu pour nous de ne plus faire trop attention à notre envie de… nous retrouver…

C'est cela que je vous lais entendre ! Voilà ! Je suis enfermé dans ce corps et j'ai l'impression d'être plusieurs… Il y un au deuxième corps qui s'est insinué en moi, qui bouge tout ! Je peux sentir les picotements dans mon ventre, le souffle chaud qui m'a parcouru et comment mes larmes coulent par mon urètre blanchi. C'est votre sexe…

Oui c'est mon sexe que vous voyez maintenant, c'et la seule chose qui soit véritable ans mon corps. Tout le reste a été modifié… Maugrim ? Vraiment ? Le votre n'a jamais grandit ? Il est imberbe ! Il est dénué de tout de trivial. Toute petite graine, minuscule.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

« Je vois que avez accepté mon cher Gen…»

Silence.

« Haha… _Ding dang dong_, vous sentez Noel qui approche ?»

« Je vais vous le plus gros des cadeaux, le plus beaux de tous. J'aimerais que votre tête se tourne vers moi, merci. Maintenant taisez-vous.

« Oh, oui, taisons-nous un petit peu. Faites que cela dure. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un comme vous. Et échangé des idées… Ha ! Aussi intéressantes. »

« Que pense-vous de la mort hurlante, vous ? C'est ce que vous avez de plus géniale de plus génial dans votre vie

« En un sens… oui ! Puisque c'est cela qui m'a permis de vous rencontrer. »

« Et moi… ? C'est pas moi ce que qui vous êtes arrivé de plus génial ? »

« Vous vous êtes très au-delà de tout cela. Et se considérer soi-même comme quelqu'un de génial… Tout le monde vous traitait d'égocentrique…

« Maintenant j'ai un alibi… Vous. »

Je me pose sur la table, dos au lit, il commence à me pénétrer sauvagement. La table craque, avance de centimètres en centimètres à chaque nouveau coup de butoir.

« Maintenant vous pouvez crier comme un enfant ! »

« Je crains… que… mon sexe ait quelque chose à vous dire ! »

« Moi d'abord ! »

« Voilà… Ah ! Ah ! Je peux plus me retenir ! Ah ! Ah ! Mh…. Ah… Mh… Ah… Ahhhh… Tu vas ben me baiser à ton tour après, n'est-ce pas? »

Le feu crépite dans la cheminée, il s'est rallumé doucement. Maugrim s'endors sur moi, sur mon dos, et tan dis qu'il continue de somnole, je le prends à mon tour, et finis à expulser tous les fluides corporels qui étaient retenus en moi de puis longtemps et expulse au fond de son anus le tout. Peu importe qu'il le rejette plus tard, l'essentiel est à l'intérieur maintenant.

Protégé. Du plus petit acide aminé à la protéine qui compose mon sperme, la voilà. Le corps qui est en moi. Maugrim… Voilà ce que tu m'as fais. C'est la seule chose qui compte maintenant. La passion…

Je pouvais le décapiter, le tuer, il était contre son bureau dénudé, dégarnis, violé. Et je le caressais du revers de la main, c'est tout. J'avais baisé Maugrim Korothir. Je fermais les yeux. D

ans l'ultime transe, qui n'a rien d'irréel.

Qui est là. Le sommeil prend, la passion reste.

Elle demeure enceinte dans le temple fécond des rêves, dans toute la vie intime qui nous offre logis.

La passion demeure ainsi.

En nous.

Moi, et lui.


End file.
